Villains Wiki:Types of Villains
Anarchist: A character who seeks to destroy order and organized rule and create chaos. * Alien: An extraterriestal who plays a role as a villain. * Animal Villain: A villain who is an animal, anthropomorphic or otherwise. * Anti–Hero: An ostensibly heroic character with several negative qualities, such as killing villains without mercy, being motivated to perform heroic acts by selfish reasons, or being downright evil by general standards but fighting a villain who is much worse. * Anti-Villain: A villain with considerable positive qualities, such as a code of honor or a willingness to get what they want peacefully when possible, not going out of their way to cause harm to others. Often an Anti–Villain has a well–meaning end goal, but uses immoral methods to achieve it. * Archenemy: The hero's personal greatest nemesis. * Archer: A villain who shoots arrows as his or her weapon. * Assassin: A warrior who is hired to kill specific targets. * Apex Predator: The largest or most dangerous predator who has no natural predators and who resides at the top of the food chain. * Barbarian: A violent warrior who obtains power by utterly dominating the people they conquer and killing all who oppose them. * Big Bad: The most powerful and important villain of all in the story, who most or all of the other antagonists work for. * Bigger Bad: a villain more powerful than the Big Bad, but usually an antagonist that is unimportant to the main story, possibly an adversary that preceded the Big Bad character, but has since been dealt with. * Brute: A villain with exceptional and/or superhuman levels of physical strength. * Business Villain: A villain who uses immoral or criminal methods to further their own business. * Cartoon Villain: A villain starred in the cartoon shows and cartoon movies. * Cataclysm: A villain who causes an apocalyptic event that destroys most of the world. * Clawed Villain: A villain who uses claws as their main weapons. Examples are various animals and monsters, and supervillains such as Lady Deathstrike. * Comedic Villain: A villain who does funny acts. * Complete Monster: A purely evil villain. * Corrupt Official: Villains that are evil teachers, mayors, professors, or business men. * Coward: A villain who often runs away from the hero instead of fighting him or her. * Creature: A non–humanoid villain with sub–human intelligence, such as a predatory animal. * Dark Form: Any manifestation of dark/evil energy. * Dark Lord: A being who controls an army of demons and is endowed with immense powers of darkness. * Dark Messiah: A villain who is seen as a god or messianic figure by a significant following. * Dark Priest: A villain who takes the role of a corrupt or evil member of any religious clergy. * Dinosaurs: Reptilian or avian-like creatures who are carnivourus and also portrayed as villains in movies and video games. For example: Tyrannosaurus Rex, and other carnivourus dinosaurs, like Jurassic Park's Velociraptor (Deinonychus). * Dragons: A fantasy monster who breathes fire and also potray as villains in cartoons, movies, and video games. They are considered as typical villains in fairy tales. * Destroyers: Villains that engage in destructive rampages, usually with very little (if any) rest between said rampages. * Disaster: A major event, often natural, which winds up killing people. The disaster is often the major villain in a disaster movie. * Evil Creation: A robot, biological monster, or robotic monster created usually from a mad scientist. * Evil Creator: An evil being who has created another being such as a robot or biological being. * Evil from the past: A villain who was defeated years ago, but returns for revenge. * Evil Genius: A villain who is highly intelligent and can concoct elaborate plans and strategies. * Evil Twin/Clone: A copy of another character, usually the main hero, who has similar abilities and often fools other characters into thinking that they are their counterpart. * Evil Ruler: A ruler of a kingdom or other society who oppresses and abuses the common populace. * Femme Fatale: A sexually attractive female villain who uses seduction to manipulate others. * Fighter: A villain whose power lies in their combat skills and who fights their battles directly. * Gambler: Any villain who gambles for means of gaining wealth. * Gunman: A villain who uses a Firearm weapon like a pistol, assault Rifle, Shotgun or Sub machine gun. * Honorable Villain: A villain who proves to be a worthy opponent and follows a code of honor. * Hostile Species: Any group of creatures who are naturally hostile to humans/societies. * Hungry Villain: A villain who is hungry or very gluttonus. * Immortal: A villain who can't be killed, or at least will never die unless murdered (which is usually extremely difficult). * Incompetent Villain: A villain who often or always fails miserably and is often not taken seriously. * Kid Villains: A villain who is under 16 years of age. * Kidnapper: A villain who kidnaps any innocent being. * Knifeman: A villain who uses a knife as a deadly waepon to kill any beings. * Mad Scientist: An insane doctor who creates often ghastly experimental items in a laboratory. * Magnificent Bastard: A charismatic villain who is brilliant and utterly devious, is a smooth operator, is often charming, and doesn't stop until he/she accomplishes his/her goal, all the while gaining respect from the audience and outsmarting other characters and making them look like idiots. * Master Manipulator: A villain who manipulates other characters, unbeknownst to them at the time, throughout the story to further their goals. * Master Orator: A villain who is very skilled at speaking and uses persuasion to get what they want. * Maternal Villain: A villain who is either A) an abusive mother or B) simply a mother (without abusive tendencies) * Mechanically Modified: A cyborg or person with robotic attachments which give them superhuman abilities. * Military Villain: Any villain who is in the military. * Minion: Someone who serves directly under a more powerful villain and is considered insignificant in comparison. * Misogynist: A villain who has an open hatred of women, often abusive or disrepectful of said gender. * Misandrist: A villain who has an open hatred of males, often abusive or disrepectful of said gender. * Misanthrope: A villain who openly hates or despise humanity. * Misguided Villains: Villains who were either manipulated, brainwashed, or blackmailed by someone or something making them believe that their actions were for a greater cause or the right choice to make. * Monarchs: Villains who are tyrants like kings and queens. * Monster: Any villain who is a non–humanoid creature not resembling anything existing in real life, such as aliens, demons and fantasy creatures. * Multiplier: A villain who has the ability to multiply into clones of himself or herself. * Murderer: Any villain who kills an innocent person or any other being. * Mass Murderer: A villain who has killed more than six people in a single instance (such as a massacre). * Nemesis: A villain that the protagonist somehow helped to create by some past action. * Ninja: A villain who is a ninja. * Old Villains: A villain who is over elderly or aged. * Omnicidal Maniac: A villain who is completely insane and has the ultimate goal of destroying all life. * On and Off Villain: Anyone who exploits bad deeds at one time or another. * Outlaw: A criminal of the Wild West who usually robs banks or murders innocent civilians. * Pirate: A villain who is a pirate. * Poisoner: A villain who kills or wounds a being by injecting venom inside their bodies. * Predator: An animal, beast, or monster that is very carnivorous. * Protagonist Villain: A villain who is a protagonist of their story, meaning the story focuses primarily on their exploits rather than a hero's. * Reptilian Villain: A villain who is a lizard, Gila monster, snake, or dinosaur. * Right-Hand: A step up from a minion: the personal assistant and adviser to a major villain, often their second–in–command. * Robot: A mechanical villain; a humanoid android or robotic beast. * Serial Killer: A villain who separately kills several people over a period of time. * Shape-Shifter: A villain who can morph into any monster, living being, dragon, or creature of any shape and size. * Supervillain: The opposite of a superhero, who has incredible and unique abilities, either through actual superpowers or use of gadgets. * Supremacist: A villain who believes his or her species / ideology / religion is inherently superior to all others. * Swordsman: A villain who is adept at fighting with a sword. * Time-Traveller: A villain who can travel through time to cause disasters. * Tragic Villain: A villain who has the excuse of suffering traumatic events in the past, which drove them to the side of evil, or were forced to become evil under circumstances they could not control at the time. * Trash-Talking Villains: A villain who uses foul or abusive language and insults his/her victim(s). * Trickster: A villain who lies to others and tricks them into doing the things they want them to do. * Undead: A villain who is a ghost or zombie, or any similar creature. * Usurper: A villain who seizes a position of power from a more benevolent ruler by force. * Vampire: An undead villain who is a bloodthirsty monster and is often potrayed as a villain in any movie. * Video Game Villains: A villain who appears in a video game as an enemy, boss, or final boss. * Villainess: A villain who is female, particularly if they have stereotypically feminine trait. * Villain of history: A villain who truly does or did exist and thus is non-fictional. * Witch: A usually old and ugly female practitioner of Black Magics and Dark Powers, and play as antagonists in fairy tales and Halloween stories. * Xenophobe: A villain who has an intense hatred/fear of other cultures, races or species. Disaster Category:About Villains